


A Tall, Dark, and Hot Librarian

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Courfeyrac agrees to pick up Gavroche from school, he does not expect to fall in love with the librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tall, Dark, and Hot Librarian

"Can you pick up Gavroche after school?"  
  
Courfeyrac snorts. That was unexpected. Usually Éponine called when she was bored and needed someone to eat pizza with or when she wanted to see a movie no one else was interested in going to. "Well hello to you too."  
  
"Shut up, I'm in a rush. I'm at work and Grantaire just told me he has an art class later and won't be able to pick him up, which he usually does on Wednesdays, but Gavroche likes you too and I figured maybe you could get him today?"  
  
Courfeyrac shrugs to himself. "I've got nothing better to do."  
  
"Good, because I'd make you do it anyways. He'll be at the school library in an hour. Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he manages to say before she hangs up on him. Dropping his phone on the couch, Courfeyrac returns to the kitchen to finish his takeout. His classes were cancelled so it's his lazy day, but he guesses it doesn't hurt to get out of the apartment.  
  
He finishes his food and has showered, changed, and fixed his hair in the next fifty minutes. After he decides he looks good enough, he steps out of his apartment, beginning the short walk to the local middle school. He navigates through crowds of kids heading home and makes it inside only a few minutes late. Courfeyrac waves at the secretaries before he heads down the hall. He's been here enough to know where the library is, and sure enough, Gavroche is standing on his tip toes in an attempt to reach the books on the top shelf.  
  
"Hey squirt," he says as he approaches him.  
  
Gavroche looks over his shoulder. "Where's Grantaire?"  
  
What is it with the Thénardiers and their greetings? "Nice to see you too. He's at an art class, but have no fear, Courf is here."  
  
Gavroche rolls his eyes. "Alright, let me just get this-"  
  
The librarian appears from behind a bookshelf and grabs the book Gavroche's fingers had been brushing and hands it to him. "Here's that for you, young man," he smiles at him and then at Courfeyrac, who feels his mouth go dry because damn this is everything he'd ever imagined a hot librarian to look like. He's tall, dark, and handsome, complete with great hair and adorable glasses. He's wearing a sweater vest, and it has never looked better on anyone before. His smile is soft, so incredibly soft, and Courfeyrac realizes he must be staring so he clears his throat and looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Thanks dude," Gavroche says to the librarian, and they fist bump. "Oh, this is Loser McNerdface. R can't get me so I'm stuck with him."  
  
Courfeyrac shoves him lightly and grins. "My name is actually Courfeyrac, nice to meet you."  
  
"Combeferre," the man, now known as Combeferre, holds out his hand to shake, and oh no, his hands are as soft as his smile. "I'm the librarian here."  
  
"That's gotta be fun, do you like it?" Courfeyrac asks.  
  
"Oh yes, I love books and I love children so it's the perfect job for me," he continues to smile even as Gavroche pulls him towards the counter so he can check out his book.  
  
"Really?" Courfeyrac gasps, and he's pretty sure he looks like the heart-eye emoji now. "I love kids too. Especially this one right here," he ruffles Gavroche's hair but stops when he gets kicked in the shin.  
  
Combeferre smiles even brighter, not looking away from Courfeyrac as he scans the book. "They truly are amazing, you can learn a lot from them."  
  
Courfeyrac leans against the counter, not looking away from Combeferre's gorgeous light brown eyes. "Yeah, I love 'em. They're so cute."

"I had actually planned on becoming a doctor that specializes in children, but during my internship I realized how depressing it could be and I found that bringing children joy through books suited me better," Combeferre admits, and Courfeyrac opens his mouth to reply when Gavroche punches him in the stomach and takes his book from Combeferre.

"Can we go now?" he whines.  
  
"Yeah, alright, let's go," Courfeyrac sighs.  
  
"Goodbye Gavroche, goodbye Courfeyrac. I hope to see you again sometime," Combeferre nods as Gavorche pulls Courfeyrac away.  
  
"I hope so too," Courfeyrac grins. "Bye!"  
  
He gets a last glimpse of Combeferre waving and looking amused, then he turns around to see where he's going, only to immediately run into a table in the hallway. Gavroche laughs loudly as Courfeyrac curses under his breath, recovering before walking down the hall without further damage.  
  
"You look like a dork," Gavroche informs him.  
  
"Says you, the ultimate dork," Courfeyrac teases, but he knows the kid is right. He just can't stop grinning. They step out of the building and almost everyone has gone home.  
  
"Why didn't you give him your number?" Gavroche asks, and Courfeyrac pauses.  
  
"Guess I'll have to come back," he shrugs.  
  
"You know, Grantaire always buys me ice cream when he picks me up from school."  
  
Courfeyrac is certain he's being lied to, but he doesn't care. "Alright, lead the way."  
  


* * *

  
After getting ice cream and playing video games with Gavroche until Éponine got off work, Courfeyrac practically skips back to his apartment, floating through the unlocked door and throwing himself across the couch.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Enjolras asks from above him. Courfeyrac is laying across his roommate's lap, and his bony knees hurt his side when he twists slightly to look him in the eye.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I'm all fine," Courfeyrac smiles.  
  
"You look a bit weird...never mind. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Courfeyrac sighs.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to go to the hospital?" Enjolras raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually I could go for some macaroni and cheese," Courfeyrac decides.  
  
"Well either you make it or get off my legs so I can do it," Enjolras tells him.  
  
"Last time you overcooked the noodles and spilled boiling water on yourself. I got it."  
  
Courfeyrac jumps up and heads to the kitchen, humming as he pulls out a box of macaroni from a cupboard.  
  
Enjolras wanders in and sighs. "What's his name?"  
  
 Courfeyrac squeals and puts down the box. "Combeferre!"  
  
"Gavroche's librarian?" Enjolras asks.  
  
"Ye- wait, you know him?" Courfeyrac gasps.  
  
"Yeah, whenever there are any events at the school we talk about politics. I've invited him to come to our meetings, but it interferes with his volunteering at the animal shelter."  
  
Courfeyrac elects to ignore this new piece of information for now, seeing as if he thought about it it would result in him laying on the floor and moaning about how perfect Combeferre is. "You've known my soulmate this whole time and didn't bother to tell me?" he questions, stricken.  
  
"How was I supposed to know you'd like him?"  
  
"Come on, have you _seen_  him? He's the definition of hot librarian. Then again, I guess you only have eyes for Grantaire, so you wouldn't know," Courfeyrac shrugs. Enjolras blushes and opens his mouth to protest, but Courfeyrac keeps talking. "You talked politics though? So you approve of him?"  
  
"I guess," Enjolras frowns. "Why?"  
  
"Well I need my best friend's approval, of course, before I can ask him out," Courfeyrac replies.  
  
"You do not need my approval," Enjolras rolls his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. By the way, I approve of Grantaire. Can you hand me a pot?"  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Courfeyrac calls Éponine after his morning class.  
  
"But I don't get off late, I can pick him up myself," she says slowly, confused.  
  
"No it's fine, please, I want to get Gavroche from school today," Courfeyrac practically begs.  
  
"Uh, alright, if you really want to," Éponine tells him, then pauses. "Is this about the librarian?"  
  
Courfeyrac lets out a squeak. "How did-"  
  
"Gavroche told me, he said you might call," Éponine says. "I'll be at the apartment when you're done flirting and want to actually bring my brother home."  
  
She hangs up and he cheers internally, returning to his lunch of Ramen Noodles.  
  
He arrives at the school right as the students get out of class, so he steps to the side to let the crowd pass. Once it has died down a bit, he heads towards the library, but Gavroche finds him on the way.  
  
"Called it," he smirks.  
  
Courfeyrac rolls his eyes. "Shut up. Aren't you going to the library?"  
  
"Not today, I haven't finished my book yet," Gavroche scoffs.  
  
Courfeyrac sticks his lower lip out. "Don't you want another book just in case you finish the one you already have?"

Gavroche hums thoughtfully and Courfeyrac sighs. "Name your price."  
  
"I could go for some more ice cream," he muses.  
  
"Got it, now let's go."  
  
Gavroche leads the way and heads to his favorite shelf immediately. Courfeyrac glances around and nearly jumps when Combeferre appears from behind a nearby shelf.  
  
"Hi," he says lamely.  
  
"Hello," Combeferre smiles widely at him. "I see you're back."  
  
"Yeah, well, Gavroche wanted to look at some more books real quick," Courfeyrac grins.  
  
Gavroche looks up from where he's pondering book titles. "He bribed me to come here so he could see you again."  
  
"Gavroche!" he scolds, cheeks turning an embarrassing red color, before turning back to Combeferre. "Ha, kids and their little jokes."  
  
"So you didn't come here to see me again?" Combeferre asks, still smiling softly but looking slightly disappointed now.  
  
"No, I mean yes, yes I did, actually, although you probably think that's a little weird, uh, sorry," Courfeyrac rambles. "Uh, you ready to go Gavroche?"  
  
"Wait, I don't think that's weird at all. I was kinda hoping I'd see you again soon," Combeferre replies, blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, well that's great, uh, do you wanna go get a coffee?"  
  
Gavroche clears his throat loudly and Combeferre smiles.  
  
"I think you should take him home first, but if you come back in an hour I'll be done with my work here," he says.  
  
"Great! That's, that's awesome. Yep. I'll definitely do that. I'll just go ahead and take him home first-"  
  
"After you get me ice cream!"  
  
"Yes, after your ice cream. See you in an hour?"  
  
Combeferre smiles. "I'll be waiting."  
  
"Awesome, that's great, I'm so glad," Courfeyrac keeps rambling, but thankfully Gavroche pulls him away before he can embarrass himself too much. "See you soon!"  
  
He runs into the same table again but recovers quickly before turning to Gavroche. "Alright kid, whatever you want, wherever you want, name your price. I owe you."


End file.
